Disfraz
by lilycobain
Summary: Sasuke se disfrazara de Naruto para escapar de sus fans. Pero se encuentra con la chica de sus sueños, y esta tiene un regalo para el y gracias a eso fue que tuvo el mejor cumpleaños.


Disfraz

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto :)

—Hablan—

'_piensan'_

Narración

+Capitulo Unico+

―¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!

Cerró rápidamente la puerta principal de la mansión, antes de que esas chicas, "sus fans" entraran a sus dominios. Eran las 9 de la mañana y esas locas estaban tras su puerta con carteles y regalos, gritando tan melosamente odiosos su nombre. Salto hacia el techo, al llegar vio que la mayoría de los terrenos Uchiha estaban rodeados por todas esas féminas, ¿Desde hace cuanto estaban ahí?

Miro hacia los techos, se iría saltando para ir hacia los campos de entrenamiento, pero no se espero ver también más chicas arriba en los techos de las casas más cercanas a su domicilio. ¡Kuso!

Frunció el seño, no importa o que el hiciera o dijera, siempre iban tras el. Bajo del techo de su casa, para adentrarse en el living de esta. Se sentó un momento para pensar la mejor forma de escapar. Tal vez invocando a uno de sus halcones para salir volando de ahí. O… amenazarlas de muerte, pero eso no funcionaria, a pesar de todo lo que hizo en el pasado esas chicas lo seguían a donde quiera que fuese, siempre jurando amor a su persona.

Se levanto para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Entro y en la mesa vio varios vasos de unicel que correspondían a ramen instantáneo. Negó levemente con la cabeza ese _'Dobe'_, como usualmente lo llamaba, le había dejado un tiradero.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Tomo una manzana y comiéndosela se encamino hacia la puerta de salida. Concentro su chakra, una nube de humo cubrió su cuerpo y al disiparse se vio a un rubio de ojos azules, que sonreía de lado al saber que su plan de escapar sin ser seguido funcionaria.

Todas las chicas de afuera, al ver que una de las grandes puertas de la mansión Uchiha se abría, empezaron a gritar el nombre del menor. Pero grande fue su decepción al ver salir al Uzumaki.

Algunas chicas empezaron a gritar el nombre del rubio, y este solo les sonreía mientras se rascaba la nuca. Sasuke y Naruto, este último se había vuelto popular desde la batalla contra Pain y también tenia sus "fans" como su amigo el azabache. Pero el Uchiha por ser misterioso, guapo y fuerte tenía a la mayoría de la población femenina a sus pies, y no solo las de Konoha sino también de otras aldeas.

Mientras caminaba dio un vistazo hacia atrás. Todas las chicas no sospechaban que era el disfrazado de su amigo mediante un jutsu de transformación, _'tontas'_ pensó para dirigir su mirada hacia el frente y caminar hacia la derecha para ir hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos de sus fans iba a deshacer la técnica pero una voz, que era música para sus oídos, le alejo esa idea de la cabeza, dejando su mente en blanco. Miro a la persona que estaba enfrente, llevaba bolsas en ambos brazos y le sonreía con ternura. Al momento de verla se sintió nerviosos y un poco de rojo inundo sus mejillas.

—Hola Naruto

—¿Naru…? ¡Ah si! Hola Hinata— se dio un golpe mental por a verse olvidado que estaba disfrazado de su rubio amigo.

La chica lo miro algo incrédula, ¿Era ella o el Uzumaki se comportaba muy raro?, además de que su chakra se sentía diferente a la del portador del Kyuubi. Se parecía al chakra de…

—Sasuke…

—¿Dijiste algo Hinata?

La Hyuga se sonrojo, pues había susurrado el nombre del Uchiha, nota mental: debía dejar de pensar en voz alta. Mientras tanto el azabache la había escuchado perfectamente pronunciar su nombre, se había sentido orgulloso al saber que no le era indiferente y no perdió la oportunidad de ver un gran sonrojo en todo su rostro, pues a su vista se veía…

—Hermosa

Ante estas palabras los dos se quedaron en silencio, sonrojados y con miradas en diferentes lados.

Entonces Hinata se acordó hacia donde iba y porque. Pero la determinación la había abandonado siendo reemplazada por nervios y al toparse con Naruto, se le había presentado una gran oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

―Hee, ¿Na-naruto? ¿Po-podrías entregarle es-esto a Sas-sauke…?― le acerco un bento cubierto por un trozo de tela de color lila― Yo… me entere que… que e-era su cumpleaños y le hi-hi…

El chico tomo el bento de las manos de la chica, rozando sin querer su suave mano, interrumpiendo su discurso. Sentía muchas ganas de abrazarla, cargarla y dar vueltas con ella, pero eso nunca lo haría, tenia una imagen y orgullo que proteger. Pero no podía simplemente irse y fingir que Naruto se lo había dado, tenia que darle las gracias.

Necesitaba hacerlo no todos los días la tenia frente a el. No todos los días tenia a la chica que lo hacia suspirar, sonreír como bobo y actuar como idiota (aunque estas actitudes las disfrazaba con su imagen de indiferencia y frialdad). Por que si señores, a Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba nada mas y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, solo que esta todavía no lo sabia.

Dio un gran suspiro tratando de calmar su frenético latido de su corazón, ya que había decidido como agradecerle. _'Ah Hyuga, Hyuga, Hyuga ¿Qué me hiciste?' _se preguntaba así mismo al notar y escuchar a sus alborotados latidos. Hizo un sello con su mano, a lo que la chica de ojos perla se preguntaba si haría un clon para que le lleve el bento al Uchiha. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que aparecía ante ella, Sasuke.

Se quedo pasmada y más roja aun. El chico al ver su reacción sonrió de lado pero por el nerviosismo solo logro crear una mueca. Se acerco hasta ella, rompiendo completamente el espacio que los separaba, y posesionándose de sus labios… la beso tierna y a la vez apasionadamente.

Fueron cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, el azabache la tomo por la cintura pegándola completamente a su cuerpo y ella lo abrazo por el cuello, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches de el.

Un grupo de chicas que venían del distrito Uchiha cansadas y molestas (algunas decepcionadas) por no ver a su querido Sasuke, se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a la pareja que se besaba con amor.

―¡Sasuke!

Gritaron varias chicas molestas. Ante la mención del nombre del Uchiha, La Hyuga se separo un poco de el, ya que la habían asustado con sus gritos.

―Hmph, ¿Qué quieren?

Las chicas claramente indignadas, fulminaron con la mirada a la chica de ojos perla.

―¿Qué haces con **esta**? ― pregunto una pelirroja de lentes.

―Tsk, lo que yo haga con **mi novia** o deje de hacer no es tu problema, Karin

Todas se asombraron ante la respuesta del azabache, incluyendo a Hinata. ¿Escucho bien? ¡¿Dijo que era su novia?!

―¡Pero Sasuke!

―¡Nada! Dejaran en paz a Hinata, sino se las tendrán que ver conmigo― diciendo esto ultimo activo el sharingan, asustando a todas.

Tomo a la Hyuga de la mano para irse a otro lugar donde no los molestaran.

―¿Sasuke?

―Hmph, tenia que amenazarlas Hinata. No quiero que esas locas molesten a mi novia…

―Sasuke― detuvo su andar, haciendo que el chico la mirara hacia donde ella señalaba― mis…

―Espera― le dio un beso n la frente y fue por las bolsas de la Hyuga― vamos

Caminaron hacia los campos de entrenamiento, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y el Uchiha abrió el bento que contenía varios onigris con forma de su cara, verduras y un poco de fruta picada.

Sonrió burlonamente al enseñarle un onigri a la Hyuga y más al ver que esta se sonrojaba.

―Yo… ¡Felicidades Sasuke! ― se lanzo hacia el chico abrazándolo y ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

El azabache la recibió gustos, y dándole las gracias le beso la cabeza.

El equipo 10 y parte de junto con Sai admiraban la escena de dos chicos abrazados.

―Miren con quien esta el teme― señalo el rubio con dedo acusador― ¡Con Hinata!

―¡Vamos a felicitar a Sasuke! ― gritaba una rubia que iba corriendo hacia la pareja jalando a Sai.

―Tsk, será problemático molestarlos… mas a Sasuke

―¡Pero es su cumpleaños! ― dijo el rubio jalando al flojo y al gordito, ya que los demás ya estaban rodeando a la pareja Uchiha-Hyuga, e Ino los bombardeaba con preguntas sobre su relación.

Estuvieron toda la tarde con sus compañeros ninjas y amigo. Ino y Naruto eran los más escandalosos que sacaban de quicio al azabache. Shikamaru se había acostado en el pasto, después de felicitar a Sasuke por su cumpleaños y por su relación con la Hyuga, hasta quedar dormido. Sai dibujaba a Sasuke abrazando a la chica de ojos perla y Shino admiraba el talento del pintor. Sakura una que otra vez le daba golpees al rubio por sus incoherencias.

Después de un rato llego el equipo Gai junto con sus sensei, enterándose por medio de los rubios que era el cumpleaños del azabache y la nueva relación con la prima de Neji, ante esto el castaño fulminaba con la mirada al Uchiha pero al ver a su prima feliz dejo de hacerlo, si ella era feliz con ese "sujeto" lo dejaría en paz.

Gai-sensei invito a Naruto y Rock Lee a una pelea de taijutsu por lo que algunos los veían. Chouji saco sus bolsas de papas dándole a cada uno, reuniéndolos para "brindar" por la pareja y el cumpleañero. Al terminar, Tenten jugaba con Akamaru, y Kiba se unía a la pelea de taijutsu que el súper cejotas-sensei volvía a invitar, esta vez tres contra uno. Llego Kakashi-sensei junto con Kurenai-sensei, el primero saludo a todos felicito de rápido a la pareja y empezó a leer uno de sus libro que siempre cargaba, mientras Kurenai platicaba con Hinata y cuidaba al pequeño Asuma.

A pesar de que había mucho escándalo por parte de… todos, a excepción de los adultos, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, Hinata y el que eran los tranquilos de sus respectivos grupos, se sentía a gusto viéndolos convivir como cuando eran niños e iba a la academia.

Empezaba a anochecer e Ino dio la idea de hacer una fogata en medio y seguir conviviendo, alegando que pasaría mucho tiempo para que se volvieran a reunir. Todos asintieron, sentándose en circulo, platicaban, cantaban y recordaban sus años de infancia y aventuras en misiones. El Uchiha abrazo por la cintura a la Hyuga, dedicándose a ver la luna en todo su esplendor. Todos imitaron a Hinata y Sasuke.

Gracias a un disfraz fue que pasó el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, a lado de sus amigos, sensei y su novia. _'Hinata Uchiha'_ si, ya veía su futuro junto a ella.

FIN


End file.
